Dreams Do Come True
by psawyer1
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true, they reveal our true feelings. Maybe, just maybe, they are the push we need to allow ourselves to be truly happy. D/E
1. The Dream

**Dreams Do Come True**

"_Damon, what are you—"Elena was cut off by Damon's lips crashing on hers. He pulled her into him, wrapping his hands tightly around her waist. He gently laid her on the bed, his hands roaming her body. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted immediately. Her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss._

_Damon broke away when she needed air, planting kisses along her neck. She moaned deeply and her hips thrust forward. "Patience love." He said smiling. He quickly removed her clothes with vampire speed. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking softly while kneading the other. _

"_Damon, please." Elena whispered as she thrust her hips again. This time Damon complied, kissing his way down to where Elena needed him most. He ghosted his finger down her folds, kissing her inner thigh. "You're so wet Elena." He said before taking her clit in his mouth, sucking on it gently. _

"_Oh God." Elena moaned as Damon slid a finger inside her. He moved his finger slowly in and out. She started moving against him, silently asking for more. Damon noticed and added another finger, increasing the pace of his fingers, licking her clit._

_Elena's head thrashed against her pillow in pure pleasure, enjoying the way Damon was making her feel. She ran her fingers through his hair. He started going faster, sucking on her clit harder. He felt her tightened around his fingers, he curled them and hit her magical spot, sending her over the edge._

"_Oh fuck Damon!" she moaned, her hips lifting off the bed. He continued thrusting his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm. As soon as she came down from her high, he pulled out slowly, licking his fingers clean and kissed her clit before going up her body, kissing her deeply._

Elena woke up with a start. _What the hell?_ Her body was heated and she was _very _aroused. The dream felt so real to her. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep with how aroused she was so she let her hand travel down her body, replaying the dream in her head as she started to pleasure herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Damon was watching Elena outside her window. He wanted to check up on her since he hadn't seen her all day. He found her in the middle of pleasuring herself. _No doubt she's thinking about St. Stefan_. He couldn't look away and watched as her fingers moved in and out of herself. He grew hard, wishing it was his fingers inside her. After a while, she reached orgasm. He was surprised to say the least when she said his name as she came. As she went to sleep, he looked at her in astonishment. Before he left her, he had one thought in his mind: _I will definitely talk to her about this tomorrow._

**Well this is the first part of a two shot I came up with today. It came to me in a dream. Let me know what you think. How do you think Damon will approach Elena? **** Please review!**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Elena woke up satisfied. She was still confused about her dream last night. _Why would I have a dream about Damon?_ What confused Elena even more is the fact that she said his name when she reached orgasm? Did she mean to or was it just the dream that got to her? She didn't know. She pushed the thoughts away and got ready for the day.

After her morning routine, she went downstairs. She had no plans for the day yet. She decided she would see if Bonnie wanted to hang out. She sent her a text.

Hey, are you busy today? –E

No, why? –B

Want to hang out today? –E

Sure, what time do you want me to come over? –B

Um...about 5 is good. –E

Cool. See you then -B

After eating breakfast, Elena went upstairs and decided that she would try and sort out her thoughts in her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Last night I had a dream about Damon. A very erotic one. I don't know what to think about it. I don't think of Damon that way…do I? I don't know. I mean he is my friend and I care about him. Do I love him? I'm not sure._

_I am hanging out with Bonnie today. I could use some girl time to take my mind off this._

After writing it all down, Elena felt better. But her own question haunted her. _Do I love him? Do I have feelings for him like that?_ She pushed her thoughts back and waited until it was time for Bonnie to come.

Damon sat down in his chair, glass of Bourbon in his hand. Yes, he was drinking early. So what? It was nighttime somewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about Elena, how it was his name that she moaned in ecstasy. He couldn't help but be happy that it was his name instead of Stefan's. He was determined to talk to her about what happened later tonight, but for now he was just going to enjoy his drink and think about the girl he loved.

Elena was waiting for Bonnie. She decided she would talk to her about her dream because she couldn't place her feelings about it on her own. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts; she opened it to reveal Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said, stepping aside to let her inside.

"Hey Elena. Are you ok?"

"Um...I don't know Bonnie." She said sitting on the couch.

"Ok tell me everything."

Elena told her about the dream she had, how confused she was about it, how she didn't know how she felt about Damon. She waited for Bonnie to respond.

"Wow Elena." Bonnie said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Have you ever considered that the dream was trying to tell you something?"

"What do you mean Bonnie?"

"I mean that you could have had the dream because you need to admit something. Dreams don't lie Elena."

"I'm not sure if I feel for Damon that way Bonnie. I mean I broke up with Stefan. How can I just go into a relationship wit his brother?"

"I believe you just answered your own question." Bonnie smiled. "Tell him Elena."

"I will. Thank you Bonnie." She hugged her friend. She knew that Bonnie would help her. Now she needed to talk to Damon and tell him how she felt. As soon as Bonnie left, her thoughts turned to Damon. She knew she cared for him, more than a friend should, she admitted to herself. She loved Damon. His smirk, the way he is always there for her, his eyes, everything about him. She knew she had to tell him soon. A knock on her window broke her away from her thoughts; she opened it and saw Damon.

"Hey." He said, sitting n her windowsill.

"Hi Damon. Is everything ok?"

"I should be asking you that question." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I came by last night to see how you were." Elena's eyes widened and she blushed. "Much to my surprise you were…occupied." He said, doing the 'eye thing' that Elena both hated and loved.

She blushed deeply. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how she felt that he saw her in that position. "I...Um..." she started.

"No need to be embarrassed Elena, its perfectly normal." He laughed. "But I do have a question for you."

"Ok." She said warily.

"Why did you say my name instead of Stefan's?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Damon..." she started then stopped to gather her thoughts. How could she tell him? She decided to tell him everything. "Last night I had a dream about you. And it was…very sexual." She blushed again. "When I woke up, I had to do something because I couldn't go to sleep…unsatisfied. During that time, I was replaying the dream in my head. Today I did a lot of thinking and finally admitted something to myself." She looked up at Damon, who was listening intently to her words.

"What's that?" he said softly.

"I have feelings for you. I love you Damon."

Before she could say anything else, he stood in front of her, his hand caressing her face. "I love you too Elena." He said smiling. He kissed her deeply, putting all the love he had for her into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moved her to the bed, kissing her neck softly. He pulled her shirt off and looked into her eyes, searching for any sigh that this isn't what she wanted. He smiled when he all he saw was love and desire. She unbuttoned and slid his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. He groaned lightly as he laid her down, removing the rest of her clothes in the process. He looked down at her; he thought she never looked more beautiful. He kissed her again, caressing her face. Elena pushed him away and he stared at her, confused.

"You still have clothes on." She said smiling. He laughed as he took off his pants. She wasn't surprised to see that he was going commando.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." She said pulling him down to her. He ground his hips into hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned at the contact. He placed his hand on her inner thigh as he kissed her neck.

"Damon, please." She moaned. He gave her what she wanted, sliding two fingers inside her. Her hips thrusted forward, wanting more of him. He went slow at first and increased his pace as he went to suck on her clit. Her hands were in his hair as she closed her eyes in pleasure. He felt her tightened around his fingers and curled them, sucking harder on her clit as she went over the edge. He pulled his fingers out slowly.

As she came down from her high, she felt Damon shift between her legs. She looked into his icy blue eyes that were filled with love and she was immediately ready for him again.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. He didn't want her to regret anything in the morning.

"I'm sure Damon. I want you. I love you." She said kissing him deeply. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. They both moaned at the feeling. He waited until she adjusted to him and started to move in and out of her slowly. She moved her hips forward, silently asking him to go faster. He gave her what she wanted and went faster. She matched his thrusts perfectly. He kissed her deeply.

He felt her tighten against him as he kissed her neck. Her hands in his hair as he sent her over the edge again. He went faster and harder, reaching his own climax. They came together, moaning each others name in ecstasy.

Their breathing slowed, Damon slowly pulled out of her, both groaning at the loss of contact. He pulled her close to him and sighed happily. "I love you Elena." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Damon." She said as she sniggled closer to him. She felt so happy and complete in that moment. Her only thought before she fell asleep was that Bonnie was right and that sometimes dreams do come true.

**Well that's it! How did I do? This was my first lemon so I really want to know what you think. Please review! **


End file.
